Broken Foot, Wolf's version!
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: What if in the episode Broken Foot Mikey got blew up instead of Donnie. Well this is what I'd think would happen! Enjoy, if you don't then I'm sorry I'm rubbish.


**Hey guys! Wolf here and I have a one shot for all of you readers, authors, reviewers and haters! So we've all seen the episode Broken Foot right? (If not then it would be best to watch it before reading this because it contains spoilers for the episode.) And we all know that Raph was mad at Leo 'cause Donnie got blew up (and survived) because of Leo, Karai and Shinigami. Well, since I love Mikey fluff I thought...**

 ** _'Wouldn't it make more sense if Mikey was blew up? I mean he is the youngest after all and the one who's meant to be protected from everything._**

 **So that and my love for Mikey brought me to write this! I had to watch the scene a few times to get this right so if its wrong then I will punish myself... on Minecraft. Anyways enjoy...**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mikey's P.O.V

 _I felt Donnie shove me forward just as I heard a beep. I turned around to see my older brother standing directly in front of an explosive... I couldn't let him die, not my brother. I grabbed Raph and Donnie's hands and pulled them away. Then ,without thinking, I grabbed the explosive and ran the other way. I faintly heard them call my name and could only turn around to see my brothers fly upwards with a bang._

 _That bang, the bang which told you that you were going to die, the bang which I thought would end my life._

 _I remember soaring through the air before my world went black... at least I died knowing that I was finally able to protect my older brothers._

Donnie's P.O.V

I felt Mikey grab my hand and pull me away from the explosive. When I turned round I almost fainted from shock. My little brother, my only little brother was trying to protect us by running away with... the bomb, the same bomb that was going to kill me or injure me.

" _MIKEY!"_ Me and Raph yelled, but it was to late... the bomb went off. I felt myself collide with the pavement but all I could think about was Mikey.

"Donnie we gotta go find him!" Raph yelled. Fear was evident in his eyes, fear for our youngest brother- the brother we swore to protect.

We started searching imediatelly and found him within the space of 2 minutes. His condition made my stomach turn over, he had several gashes up and down his body, there was one on his cheek that was particuarly deep and would require stitches. Raph picked him up bridal style and we walked to the Party Wagon in silence.

Leo's P.O.V

I was confused. I should feel happy that we stopped Shredder but there was nagging feeling that would not leave me. I looked to the -now destroyed- factory and what I saw made my jaw drop. My brothers, one carrying an injured one and another opening the party wagon.

"Mikey... Mikey no," I whispered, forgetting about the ongoing fight behind me.

"Leo what are you doing!" Karai yelled.

"I gotta go Mikey's injured," I jumped off the roof and ran to the Party Wagon. "Guys what happened!" I yelled as I reached the wagon.

Raph turned around in shock and his cold, anxious, green eyes met my blue, worried ones.

"I'll tell you what happened, we were looking for you and oh wait you left early and your girlfriend left us a little surprise!" Raph yelled, his anger taking over.

"You don't understand that bomb wasn't for you guys and I never knew you guys would look for me!" I half begged.

"Well congratulations Leonardo 'cause not only did you break Sensei's rules you also broke our pact! Remember? Turtles first or did your girlfriend make you a new pact!" Raph's words hit me like a hard blow to the stomach... he was right. I'd been so caught up with Karai that I barely achnowleged my true family. The ones who had been with me for the first sixteen years of my life, the ones who I promised to protect... and I've broken that promise.

Raph's P.O.V

I have to admit that I was a little guilty about what I said to Leo but apologising doesn't stop Mikey from laying here in Donnie's lab barely moving. It's like torture to look at him. My happy, enthusiastic, pain in the shell brother was now lying in a medical bed all because of his oldest brother, the one that I thought would never put us in harms way. I'd stayed by his bed since we brought him here 3 days ago, whispering words of comfort to him.

"Mikey... please wake up, this place is so empty without your smile, we need you- I need you," I sighed and lowered my head, almost missing the tiny bit of movement from Mikey's hand.

Mikey's P.O.V

I've been surrounded by this blackness for ages now. Hours, days, weeks, months, years? I don't know and never will know again I guess. That was until a voice met my field of hearing, a voice I recognised all too well.

"Mikey... please wake up, this place is so empty without your smile, we need you- I need you,"

Wait, if Raph was talking to me then I couldn't be dead. Light illuminated the void and I started to feel again. I felt pain. Unbearable pain. A part of me wanted to go back to the void, away from the pain, away from the real world but another part wanted- no needed to see my brothers again. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow my mind or my heart?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody's P.O.V

Raph blankly gazed at Mikey but jerked when he felt something. A twitch. If Mikey was moving then he was surely getting better.

"Come on buddy, its ok, open them blue eyes," Raph whispered softly, clutching Mikey's hand like a scared child.

Mikey groaned and slowly fluttered his eyes open. When they met eyes he croaked hoarsely,

"H-hey b-big br-other,"

"Hey little brother," Raph whispered. "Its ok you're safe now,"

Mikey tried to talk again but his throat flared up at the attempt and fat tears rolled down his childlike cheeks -one of which was burned. Raph lifted Mikey up into his lap with ease and the younger turtle instantly calmed down and snuggled into Raph's plastron.

"R-Raph,"

Raph looked down in surprise at hearing his name spoken but allowed his brother to continue.

"P-please d-don't be m-mad at L-L-Leo,"

"Its okay baby bro I'm not anymore,"

Once knowing for sure that his baby brother was asleep Raph let himself doze off with one thought.

 _'I will always protect you Mikey, as will Leo and Donnie. Don't worry, I realise now that Leo has his best interests at heart and that he would never hurt you intentionlly. Thank you for showing me that again,'_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Awww Raph you're such a softie! I know it isn't the best but I had to do this! Thank you for reading this whether you stumbled upon it, got notified about it or just searched for fluff and found this. See you guys in a different story! _Byyyeeee!_**

 **\- Wolf ;)**


End file.
